Christmas in Iraq
by THE Kid Hardy
Summary: The WWE Superstars return to Baghdad...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Christmas in Iraq**

**Author: Krys, a.k.a. THE Kid Hardy**

**Characters: Krys (OC), John Cena, Mindy (OC), Jeff Hardy, Sierra (OC) the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas, and some Iraqi terrorists (OCs).**

**Disclaimer: Krys, Mindy, Sierra, the terrorists are all my property. All the WWE Superstars included in this fic (with the exception of Jeff Hardy, who is a TNA Superstar, but it appears to not be for long, seeing as how he did a no-show again at Turning Point.) are property of themselves, Vince McMahon and the WWE/itan Sports. Don't sue, you won't get anything.**

**Also, I don't mean to imply that all citizens in Iraq, or those persons of Iraqi descent and/or heritage and nationality, are terrorists. This is just a story, so please don't sue. I'm a mere fan fiction author, I mean no harm or offense.  
**

**Summary: The WWE Superstars return to Baghdad...**

Krys smiled as she signed her name on the list. It felt so good to be entertaining the troops in Iraq fighting for peace and freedom. She looked over to her friend Mindy's brother, John, who was signing his name as well. "How was it the first time you went to Baghdad for Christmas in Iraq?"

"It was the best, girl." John smiled. "All the guys loved us. It was like we were gods there, man. It was the best feeling in the world."

"Well at least I get to go there this time. I hope I don't have to parade in a stupid Santa mini dress like they had the girls do last year." She shuddered and made a face.

"You know that if you're a Diva and you're goin' on that trip, you're gonna be dressed up in next to nothing. Remember, it's all for the troops. We're doin' it for them."

"Yeah, you're right. It's all for the troops."

**_xXSmackDown - In Baghdad, IraqXx_**

When Vince and Theodore Long came out, they were greeted with loud cheers and applause from the troops fighting for America. "Hello Baghdad!" Vince bellowed on the mike. "HELLO OUR AMERICAN TROOPS!" The soldiers screamed and shouted their happiness at being at this event.

He handed the mike to Teddy, who smiled at everyone. "Now, we here at WWE, along with the SmackDown brand, enjoyed being here so much last year that we just couldn't resist coming back for more! We brought the SmackDown brand back for more, because we just loved you all and your cause!"

The fans cheered their appreciation, and Vince and Teddy took turns talking, taking up about 10 minutes. Then the first match came up, Charlie Haas against Carlito.

**_Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. Consider this a small prologue. I'll have other chapters up during the month of December if I get enough hits._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Disclaimer: I make no claims to any of the people included in this chapter. Krys is my property (use her if you want, but let me know first, and let me have some cred if you intend to!). Mindy is property of Melinda Silva, and this character is used with her permission. John Cena is his own property, along woith the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas. If you don't recognize them, chances are, you don't know them, or they are not under contract to Vince McMahon (The Devil himself), and WWE/Titan Sports.**

Krys anxiously waited backstage in a bright red mini dress with bells all over the hem. She was pacing near the entryway when John walked up. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "I can't do it," she said, shaking her head. "I...I just can't take my butt out there and parade in a barely there outfit just for the fans. I know it's for a good cause, and I wanna do it. But...I just can't do this."

John pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "I know you can do this girl. It was the same way with me when I came over here last year. Just remember you're doing this for a great cause. I mean they could die after this show, and their last thoughts could be about how great a show they just came from was."

She lost control of herself. She just broke down and started crying right there in front of him. John hugged her even tighter. "I'm sorry if I upset you Krys. I really am. I didn't mean anything."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled tearfully. "No, i-it wasn't you. It was j-just that I was thinking of all the men who died for our country. And th-this is the most I could do for them. I feel so useless." She started crying again.

"It's okay sweetie," John said, holding her. "You'll be just fine. They appreciate every moment they have with us. It's the most we can do at the moment, and for that they appreciate and love us."

She sniffled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you John," she said softly. "I really needed that."

He smiled back. "Anytime kid. Anytime." As she wiped her eyes, she smiled again and walked out through the curtain for the Santa's Little Helper contest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Disclaimer: I make no claims to any WWE superstar, or anyone who is a professional wrestler in real life. I also am not assuming that all Arabs are terrorists. All characters you don't recognize are their own property, and are used with their permission.**

**Author's Note:**** Holy wow, I can't believe I forgot about this story! So sorry for not posting in such a long time!**

After SmackDown went off and the cameras stop rolling, Krys makes her way back to John, who's standing by his locker room with Charlie Haas and Miss Jackie.

"Hey Charlie," she said as she came up. "Hey John. Hey Jackie."

"Hey Krys," Jackie and Charlie said. "We're gonna go back to our hotel. We'll see you guys later, alright?" They hug the two and then walked off, hand in hand.

Krys turned to John after Jackie and Charlie walked off. "What was that all about?"

"Charlie spotted you crying earlier, and wanted to know what was wrong." John smiled at her. "Since you're all better now, wanna go out for something to eat?"

"If you're paying for something filling. I have traveled too far to settle on a salad and iced tea. I'll take a Burger King Double Whopper and Pepsi over the salad and iced tea anyday." They laughed.

"Well, let's head off." They start walking and they invite Mindy and Jeff, who returned to WWE SmackDown instead of RAW. They all go out to a nearby restaurant on the outskirts of town near their hotel.

They were all having fun and chatting happily over a late dinner of Double Whoppers, fries and drinks, when all of a sudden, they heard gunshots. Everyone shot down in their seats, daring themselves to look up. When they did, they saw ten Iraqi terrorists, their faces heavily protected by masks and scarves. They were the ones holding the rifles.

He pointed to all four of the WWE superstars and said in an angry voice "You dare come onto our sacred ground with your filthy American feet?" He then walked over and grabbed Krys. Another one of his members grabbed Mindy by the hair and pointed at Jeff and John. "You, you, come with us or they die!"

The look of fear in Krys and Mindy's eyes were too much to bear for the guys. Plus, the terrorists were holding guns to their heads. Jeff and John had no choice. They had to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four Disclaimer: All who are in this story are property of themselves. Those whom you do not recognize are their own property, and are used in this fiction with their permission. Also, please do not take this story to heart; it is nothing but fan-fiction, hence, purely not real.**

They were shoved into a dark van and the doors were slammed and locked. The van pulled off and began moving at a breakneck speed. Mindy and Krys held on to Jeff and John fear clouding their eyes.

"I'm so scared Jeff," Mindy whispered. Jeff held her protectively.

"Nothing's gonna happen babe, I promise," Jeff whispered, hugging her even tighter. "They're not gonna lay one hand on you."

Krys clung to John, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so scared," she whispered as well. She started shaking in her boots.

John wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close to him. "No one's puttin one hand on you. I swear."

The van stopped, and the doors were opened. A guard came in holding a flashlight. He scowled when he saw the two girls holding the men and grabbed Mindy by the hair and throwing her over to where Krys and John was. "You!" he said pointing at John with the gun. "Get over there or I kill you all!"

John glared as he slid over to where Jeff was. Krys and Mindy held each other. Krys silently started to cry, while Mindy prayed.

As the guard sat in the back next to John, a look of disgust and disdain on his face, Mindy said a small prayer.

_"Please Lord, let us free from this horrible attack. We've done nothing to deserve this, and are only praying for the best. Only we are in your care now. We trust whatever your judgment is. Amen."_

_**Later in the Day...**_

As they came to a stop, the guard took out blindfolds. He then hit Mindy in the stomach as hard as he could. Mindy's eyes bugged, and she passed out from the pain.

Krys screamed, and Jeff and John jumped up, ready to fight. The guard turned his rifle on towards them and they froze, not moving an inch. "I swear, I will kill these sluts if you don't move your disgusting asses back!"

They moved back, glaring at the man all the way. He bent down and tied the blindfold around Mindy's eyes. John was about to jump him, when a shot rang out from the back of the van. Jeff screamed and fell to the ground.

"JEFF!" Krys screamed, rushing over to him. "Oh my God, are you all right?!" He was bleeding from the shoulder, and he was turning a pale shade of green. "God, John, he's bleeding!"

She started crying even harder, and John glared to the back of the van. There stood one of the Iraqi terrorists, with a 9mm handgun in his hand. "I'll shoot each and every one of you if you move again," he snarled, aiming the gun at Krys's head. "I'll make sure your bodies are never found. Now, get back!"

The other man in the front of the van where they were then hit Krys in the stomach so hard she passed out from the pain as well. He then tied a blindfold around her eyes as well. He turned to Jeff, who was silently crying while holding his shoulder. He took the gun from his friend and hit Jeff upside the temple, knocking him out.

He tied Jeff's blindfold tight and threw his unconscious body to a side, then turned an evil smile to John. "This I have been waiting for for long time," he said. After he tied John's blindfold on, he then hit him in the temple with the gun, knocking John out quickly. "You will not live long enough for those American fools to know you are gone."

Back in the hotel, Vince was running around frantically. "Has anybody seen Krys, John, Mindy and Jeff?!" he bellowed at the top of his vioce.

Everybody shook their heads except Charlie and Jackie, who came up to the chairman. "We saw Krys and John right after the show. They said they were gonna get something to eat near the hotel," said Charlie.

"Is there something wrong?" Jackie asked.

Vince took a deep breath. "I think they've been kidnapped and held hostage."


End file.
